Living in Stark Tower
by dothdomarvelous
Summary: An AU where Haley (my OC) is now living with the Avengers, and it definitely is not a calm experience. From dares to practical jokes- Haley has seen it all. A set of one-shots about life in Stark Tower. Rated T for safety.


**Hey everybody!**

 **So I've decided to start posting a series of one-shots with my OC Haley as a comic relief from my other fan fiction, which is a little more serious. If you haven't read my other unfinished story, "Who am I?" you might want to (and don't worry- I haven't given up on that story. I'm just writing this for fun :). It describes who Haley is and where she came from. You don't have to, but this fanfic will make more sense if you do.** **I'd love hearing what you guys think and what I might add to make it funnier. I'm open to any suggestions for future one-shots! Enjoy, and please R &R! :D**

* * *

Truth or Dare

"Haley! How's it going?" Tony called from across his lab. I had just entered with an armful of mail for the one and only Tony Stark. Bruce was working quietly to my left, waving briefly by way of greeting. I smiled back and plopped the mail on Tony's desk. He stared at it with evident distaste.

"What is that?" he asked, using the wrench he was currently holding to point at the pile of envelopes. I pulled off my blue jacket and set on a nearby stool and sat down, taking my sweet time before answering Tony's question.

"It's mail, Tony. Haven't you seen it before?" I said sarcastically. Tony folded his arms. "Yes, of course I have."

"Well, I suggest you read it," I blew on my frozen hands, watching Tony slowly amble his way over to the mail.

"What is it?" Tony questioned as he picked up the top envelope gingerly. It was white and had bright red lettering.

"…An envelope. We've been over this," I said. Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine. Be that way."

I watched him drop the envelope and go back to tinkering with his latest suit.

"Aren't you going to read it?" I said, folding my legs and leaning back into the chair.

"Pepper can. I don't deal with this kind of thing," Tony said distractedly.

"Erm, the top one is from Fury. I think you should read it really soon," I tried again. Tony dropped his wrench. "Oh crap. From Fury?"

I watched in amusement as Tony ran and ripped open the white letter. He almost immediately relaxed.

"Oh good. Nothing bad," Tony said, dropping the letter back on the cluttered desk.

"That's rare. Especially from Fury," I reached to read the letter, but Tony smacked me hand.

"My mail. Go away," Tony snatched up the mail and dropped it on the floor at the other end of the lab.

"Be that way," I sniffed. I jumped off the stool and grabbed my jacket. "I'll see you in a few minutes, anyway."

"What for?" Tony poked his head up, panicked that he forgot something.

"It's Saturday night, when we all get together for some 'good old-fashioned family fun'," I reminded him, quoting Steve when he had first come up with the idea of a fun night.

"Oh, right. I knew that." Tony's head dropped back down. I shrugged. "Right."

Tony shot me a scathing look while I exited the lab, giving Bruce a slight wave. He was grinning, probably amused by my and Tony's latest catty conversation.

I made my way up to the Avengers common room, where Steve, Natasha, and Clint were already sitting. I settled next to Steve on the couch, watching Natasha trying to pointedly ignore Clint's badgering for something most likely ridiculous.

"Hello, Haley," Steve greeted me. I dropped my jacket on a table next to the couch.

"Hi, Steve," I responded, pulling off my boots with my toes and pulling my sock-covered feet up onto the couch.

"How is life for you?" Steve asked conversationally.

"Fine. Been dealing with a lot of annoying problems lately like emails sent to the wrong person and a couple of weird rumors floating around the Helicarrier. Those were kind of funny," I remembered. I was Coulson's lackey, for lack of a better word. I usually dealt with the more crazy things to happen around the Helicarrier, and sometimes I wanted to bang my head against a table at the stupidity of others.

"What were the rumors?" Cint asked from across the room, finally diverting his attention from Natasha.

"Well, one new SHIELD recruit thought that Maria Hill hid the bodies of workers who made mistakes under the floorboards of her office, and the rumor managed to make its way around the entire group of recruits. Everyone avoided her office like the plague, and soon the chain of command broke down when people kept making excuses to avoid Agent Hill. I had to actually go look under the floorboards for bodies. There were none, of course, but some recruits refuse to believe it. Its insanity."

Steve shook his head. "The ignorance of people nowadays."

"I know. On Asgard, those rumors wouldn't have lasted an hour, much less three weeks," I agreed. Clint was shaking with laughter. "Oh my God, that actually circulated? I have accomplished something!"

"That was you?" I almost yelled. Clint's response was a wide smile.

"I had to work for hours to diffuse it!" I lunged at Clint. He yelped, scrambling to avoid the fire that I had allowed to appear in my hand.

"Okay, guys. Knock it off," Steve got up to pull me off Clint. The bow master was sitting frozen, his hands clenched on the back of the couch.

"Yes, lets keep it together folks," Tony said, walking into the room with his usual arrogance. "We wouldn't want a crazed Asgardian wreaking havoc in my tower."

"I can keep it together just fine," I muttered. Tony walked by as I sat back down on the couch. He flicked my arm, and I turned my head sharply. "Hey! Come on, man." I rubbed the red mark.

""Toughen up, Loki's daughter," Tony said offhandedly as he poured himself a drink and took a seat in a chair.

"He's my brother," I corrected him, annoyed. Tony had nicknames for everyone in the Tower, and unfortunately that was mine.

"Like that's much better," Tony said, taking a sip of his drink. I went to get up for the second time, Tony shrieking like a girl when he saw my murderous face.

"Calm down. Lets keep it together," Bruce said, sitting down on the ground and leaned up against a table.

"Well, what are we going to do on this edition of the Avengers' Family Night?" Clint asked. Tony sat up. "Truth or dare!"

"No way, Stark," Natasha said. "Remember what happened last time?"

"It was only three windows," Tony said innocently. Clint snorted. "Or five. You threw me out of the windows and tried to make Bruce hulk out! It was a disaster."

"Please?" Tony begged. Steve sighed. "Fine. You can start."

"Okay," Tony rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Natasha, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What happened in Budapest?"

Everyone froze. Tony had asked the one question you never ask Natasha or Clint.

"Really, Stark?" Steve said. Tony shrugged. "Why not? We all want to know."

"Yeah, but you don't need to ask personal, questions, Tony. Why don't you ask something else?" Bruce said.

"Okay, okay," Tony relented. I thought I could see Natasha relax.

"What's going on between you and Clint?"

"Nothing," Natasha said smoothly.

"No, there's something. Come on, Tasha," Tony swirled his drink around in his glass. Natasha shook her head. "Nothing, Stark nothing at all."

"Really? So we're not even friends?" Clint asked, hurt. Natasha face palmed. "Really, Clint? He was asking romantically."

"Oh."

"Okay, next person," Tony said, moving the game along. I could tell he was disappointed with Natasha's answer, but decided to leave it alone.

"Okay," Clint narrowed his eyes as he thought. "Haley, truth or dare?"

I sighed. I knew Clint would pick me. "Dare."

"Kiss Steve."

I immediately scooted away from Steve. He looked absolutely horrified.

"I'm only sixteen, Clint. And I don't have a single part of me wanting to touch Steve," I protested. "No offense, Steve."

"None taken," Steve said shakily. Tony clapped his hands together. "Let's go, guys. Haley's been dared."

When I hesitated again, Tony heaved a breath. "What, you afraid Loki is going to come down and kill you for kissing a man?"

"No," I whispered. "I've just never kissed anyone before."

The silence that met that statement was deafening. Bruce and Natasha looked apologetic, Tony was shocked, and Clint almost immediately spoke up, "You don't have to. I can tell you to do something else."

I sighed. "No. I'll do it."

Everyone held his or her breath as I leaned into Steve. He whispered, "Really, Haley. You don't."

"It's fine," I said. I quickly kissed his cheek and leaned back, my face glowing red from embarrassment.

"Really? That's it?" Tony said. Natasha threw a pillow at him. "Give it up, Stark."

"Natasha's turn," I said, diverting their attention from me. Natasha straightened her legs. "Stark, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

The game went on without any more hitches until it came back to Tony.

"Clint, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What really happened in Budapest?" Tony tried again.

"Not telling," Clint said smugly. Tony threw up his hands. "I have to know or it's going to kill me!"

"Too bad," Clint grinned.

"Whatever. We all know that's when you and Natasha hooked up anyway," Tony blurted out. I held my breath. I could feel the tension in the air.

"That's it. You better run, Stark," Natasha said, her face threatening and her hand reaching for a hidden knife. Tony jumped and ran from the room, Natasha following close behind. I heard high-pitched screams coming from down the hallway. I was barely holding laughter in, while Clint was laughing hysterically. Steve sat awkwardly. Even Bruce had a hint of a smile. Natasha sauntered back in the room. Everyone waited for Tony to come back.

"Oh, he isn't coming back for a while," Natasha said calmly. Steve had worry written across his face. "What did you do?"

"Gave him a hair job," Natasha said. I frowned, confused when Tony came back in, slouched over and muttering under his breath. When he sat back down in his chair, I couldn't help the burst of laughter that exploded from me.

"Holy crap, she shaved your goatee," Clint said, his face turning red with amusement.

"Wow, Stark. It's a great improvement," I choked out. I pulled out my phone. "This is totally going on the internet."

Tony got up and gripped me by the shoulders. "Tell no one!" he yelled, shaking me. I dropped my phone, which Clint got a hold of and managed to guess my password and turn on the song that annoyed all of us to no end.

"I whip my hair back and forth," filled the room loudly and repeated over and over again.

"He put it on repeat!" I yelled, trying to reach my phone, but Clint danced out of the way and jumped into the vents. "Suckers!" Clint crowed, the song reverberating. The room suddenly became even more chaotic when Bruce hulked out and ripped out the vent, dropped Clint and picking up the slim cell phone in his gigantic green hand.

"No more song!" he roared, throwing my phone out the window, successfully making shards of glass rain down on us and making Tony shriek over his broken window. I sighed and tucked myself into the couch, mourning the loss of my phone and watching the Hulk rampage.

To say the least, we never played truth or dare again. Ever.


End file.
